Tis The Season
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Christmas always brings out the best and worst in people. Four Part E/O Holiday Fic
1. Part 1: Christmas Time is Here!

'_**Tis The Season…**_

**E/O Four Part Fic**

**Part One**

_A/N: Happy Holidays :D lol I love this time of year and I thought I'd do a little EO holiday fic. Plus I got this idea when I was shopping at Macy's lol. So here we are! Just a little info, Elliot still works with SVU, He and Kathy are divorced :D lol, and he and Olivia are happily together :)__ Because what else is there lol Okay here we go :) Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>X<strong>_

**Macy's on 34****th**

**Saturday, December 10****th**

**2:38 pm**

_**X**_

The store was crowded, typical for this time of year. There were people lined up to see Santa, drop letters in Santa's Mailbox, and of course shopping. Six women of all ages walked the store, in search of presents to complete their lists. Olivia, Casey, Alex, Melinda, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie were spending the day together and shopping. A true girls day out.

"I don't know what to get dad." Lizzie said as they walked towards to men's department. "I always get him a shirt, but I want to do something special this year."

"Lizzie, honey, anything from you is special to him. You know that." Olivia looked over at the young girl. "You could get him a new watch, his finally broke the other day."

"I thought you wanted to get him one?" Lizzie looked up at her.

"I did, but I think if you gave it to him, it'd be better." Olivia smiled.

"Yah, Lizzie. He wouldn't expect it. It's the perfect gift." Maureen smiled at her younger sister.

"Okay, so then I guess I'm getting dad a watch for Christmas." Lizzie laughed.

"How about me and Kathleen take you to look at some watches? Is that okay, Liv?" Maureen looked at the woman ahead of her.

"Sure. Just don't leave without telling me."

"Of course not." Maureen smiled and walked with her sisters to the jewelry counter.

"Okay, now that the little years are gone," Casey said as they stopped in front of the lingerie section. "What are you going to get him now?"

"It should be something sentimental." Melinda chimed in.

"Or sexy." Alex winked, holding up a red silk teddy.

"I already own this." Olivia smirked placing it back on the rack. "I was thinking we could take a trip, just the two of us. Since we have the kids a lot and works been really crazy, we don't really get a lot of alone time."

"That's perfect. He'll love that." Melinda smiled, looking through the racks.

"You know what would make that gift better?" Casey said "A new one."

"True." Olivia laughed. "But I already own a red one."

"What about this baby pink one?" Alex said holding up a almost see through garment.

"Already have a pink one." Olivia walked towards a rack of blues. "And a gold one, and a white one. Oh and a black one."

"Damn. Do get one for every holiday?" Melinda looked over at the detective.

"No. But he tends to rip them a bit…"

"Okay, we don't want to know that." Alex laughed.

"Yes we do." Casey smiled and laughed. "Who are you kidding? We all wanna know what he's like in bed. Just look at him! Who wouldn't?"

They all looked at Casey and laughed.

"Wow, Case." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hey," she said holding up a navy blue teddy. "How about this one?"

"Perfect!" Alex said, taking it from Olivia's hand and placing it in the carriage. "Although I still say you should get that pink one."

Olivia shook her head as the walked towards the shoe department. "I should text the girls, make sure their okay." Olivia pulled out her phone. Because she was looking down, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." Olivia looked up quick, and was surprised at who she say.

"Olivia?" Kathy smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just finishing up some Christmas shopping."

"Where are the girls?"

"They went to pick out a watch for El. He broke his the other day."

"That old thing finally fell apart?"

"Yah," Olivia smiled, then saw the Stabler girls behind Kathy walking toward her."Hey, Liv. We picked out a watch for dad." Lizzie said, holding up a box. "Oh, mom, Hi!" the youngest Stabler hugged her mother.

"Hey, sweetie." Kathy smiled and hugged the rest of her children.

"Liv, is this for dad?" Maureen laughed, holding up the teddy.

"Uh, yah." Olivia took it back and quickly placed it back in the cart. His ex-wife did not need to see that.

"Are you gonna do that trip idea? Cause I think that's the best idea. And he'll love this. He always loves you in that color." Maureen laughed.

"He also loves taking it off her." Casey mumbled, getting a playful slap on the arm from Olivia."

"Well, I should be going. I have a lot left on the list. I'll see you girls in a couple days." Kathy hugged her kids goodbye and made her way to a register.

"We should get out of here and grab some lunch. Everyone good with that?" Melinda said, feeling the need to change the mood because it had gotten incredibly awkward.

"Definitely." Olivia smiled and they all headed for the registers.

_**X**_

**Special Victim's Unit**

**Squad Room**

**Saturday, December 10****th**

**4:15pm**

_**X**_

For a Saturday afternoon in New York City, it was surprisingly quite in Special Victim's Unit. Not that anyway was complaining, this gave them time to catch up on paperwork.

"Yo, Elliot." Fin called from his desk. "Since Liv's not here, I'm gonna ask. What'd you get her for Christmas?"

"Yah, Stabler, what'd you get her?" Munch said as he poured himself another cup of 'coffee'.

"You gotta keep your mouth's shut when she starts snooping." Elliot opened is desk drawer and pulled out a couple pieces of paper.

"Must be one hell of a gift." Fin laughed.

"You could say." Elliot smirked as he walked over. "But I haven't exactly picked it yet. I've got a couple ideas. Which is why I'm glad you asked. The girls told me which one they liked, but I want your opinions too." Elliot placed the three pictures on the desk.

"Are those?" Fin looked up.

"Yah. I can't decide which one I like better or she'll like better. I want to get her one that's big but not too big cause it is Liv we're talking about. She's not flashing when it comes to jewelry."

"But this is The piece of jewelry. I say go with this one." Fin pointed to the picture of a round count diamond with smaller diamonds around it and down the band. "It's Tiffany. She always talks about getting something from there. It's not too big, but big enough to notice from a distance. Which is what you're going for, right?"

"Yah." Elliot smiled. He wanted to give Olivia the best ring he could. His daughters picked the tiffany one and so did Casey and Alex.

"Let me see these." Munch picked up the pages. "Hm…yah definitely the tiffany one. She doesn't like to admit it, but she's a girl. She wants a rock and that my good man is a one hell of a rock." They all laughed.

"Yah, Baby-girl's gonna flip when she sees this."

"I guess I'm going to Tiffany's." Elliot laughed and walked back to his desk.

"So, that's your gift to her for Christmas?"

"Yah. You think it's to much? Maybe I should get her a bracelet for Christmas and propose another day."

"No way. That's the perfect gift. She'll be ecstatic." Fin smiled. "And we promise to keep this a secret."

"Thanks." Elliot smiled back. "Now I just have to figure out how to get it and hide it without her finding it." He leaned back in his chair, thinking about everything he need to do and how he was going to pop the question.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there's part one! Next we have a cozy night putting up the tree and watching Christmas movies. See you soon :D ~Sara_


	2. Part 2: Deck The Halls

**Part Two**

_A/N: Some Christmas music, a few movies, and a tree._

* * *

><p><em><strong>X<strong>_

**Stabler Residence**

**Sunday, December 11****th**

**5:57 pm**

_**X**_

"Liv! Tell Dickie to stop stealing my chemistry homework!" Lizzie ran into the living room, finding Olivia on the couch.

"Whoa, hold on you two." Olivia got up and stepped in between the two teens. "Dickie stop stealing your sisters homework and do it yourself."

"But I need help and she won't help me!"

"I will help you, just give me a minute and I'll come help you."

"Fine." Dickie pouted and headed back to his room.

"Thank you, Liv." Lizzie smiled and hugged her. "Where's dad?"

"He went with your sisters to the store. He wouldn't tell me where or for what." Liv laughed as she walked into the kitchen to place her glass in the sink.

"Oh I think I know where they went." Lizzie smirked.

"Care to share?"

"I can't. Sworn to secrecy." Lizzie giggled and made her way back to her room.

"LIV! I NEED HELP!"

"Coming Dickie." Olivia rolled her eyes.

_**X**_

**Office of M.E Warner**

**Monday, December 12****th**

**10:46am**

_**X**_

"Elliot's up to something." Olivia said as she walked into the room.

"And here I was thinking you were here for DNA on the Mcdover case." Melinda laughed.

"I am. But…I need to vent a little."

"Okay, shoot."

"He's being really sneaky. I know he's hiding something and he won't talk to me."

"Here." Melinda handed her a folder. "Did you think maybe it's about your Christmas present and that's why he won't tell you?"

"No, it's not that. He's never this sneaky and secretive when it comes to presents for me. And Munch and Fin know what it's about. They won't tell me either. I thought maybe I should shake it out of Fin, cause you know how he is with me, but no nothing."

"Liv, you need to relax." Melinda smiled.

"You know, don't you!"

"Yes."

"Tell me!"

"I can't. Sworn-"

"to secrecy. Yah same thing I got from everyone." Olivia sighed. "Thanks." she raised her hand holding the folder. "I don't have anything to worry about right?"

"Liv, I swear, you have absolutely nothing to worry." Melinda smiled as the detective left the room.

_**X**_

**Stabler residence **

**Saturday, December 17****th**

**7:13 pm**

_**X**_

"Alright," Elliot handed Olivia a box, then picked up the one on the ground. "That's the last of them." They walked up the stair from the basement and into the living room where they kids where watching _A Year Without A Santa Clause. _

"Is this the one with Snow Miser?" Olivia asked as she placed the box next to the tree.

"Yup." Maureen said and Eli laughed at the elves on the TV screen.

"You guys ready to decorate this thing." Elliot said, opening a box of ornaments.

"Dad, wait! Snow miser!" Dickie said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Haha, I love this song." Olivia smiled and sat next to her the boy on the couch.

"I thought you hated Christmas songs?" Elliot asked, taking out some more decorations.

"This isn't technically a Christmas song. Doesn't say anything about Christmas." Olivia smiled as Eli crawled into her lap. "Right, peanut?" She looked down at Eli.

"Right!" he said as he bopped his head to the music.

Elliot couldn't help but smile at the sight. His kids cuddled around the couch and the love of his life sitting with them. He knew she always had a special spot for his kids in her heart, but seeing her with them like this always melted his heart.

"Alright, guys. Let's decorate the tree and then we can watch movies for the rest of the night." Olivia got up, placing Eli down.

"Can we at least put some Christmas music on?" Kathleen asked, walking over to the stereo.

"I guess so." Olivia smiled.

A half hour later and the tree was almost down. With the last few ornaments left it was time to put the angel on the top.

"Who wants to put the angel up?" Elliot asked as he pulled it out of the box.

The kids looked at each other, then at their father, then at Olivia who was helping Eli put an ornament on the tree.

"Liv." they all said.

"What?" Liv looked at them. "Why?"

"Because you've been the best support this year." Maureen said.

"And you always have our backs, even if we get in trouble." Kathleen smiled.

"And you never hesitate to help me with my homework. Or help any of us when we need it." Dickie said.

"And you love us unconditionally. As a real parent would." Lizzie smiled.

Olivia was speechless. With tears in her eyes, she looked from the kids to Elliot.

"You know their right." Elliot smiled, handing her the angel.

"I love you guys, so much." Olivia wiped a tear off her cheek.

"We know." Dickie said, "Now put that sucker on there so we can have a movie marathon."

She looked at the kids once more, then placed the angel on the top of the tree.

"Okay, before she starts to cry, let's watch a movie." Elliot laughed.

"I'm already crying a little." Olivia said back, smiling.

"Always so stubborn."

"You're just figuring this out now?"

Elliot just shook his head and sat on the couch as Dickie put on the first movie. Olivia smiled, picked up Eli and sat next to Elliot. They spend the rest of the night watching movies and drinking Hot Chocolate. Every so often, Elliot would look at the kids, then Olivia, knowing in his heart that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was also hoping no one would squeal about the ring. Especially since the holiday party at work was coming up, and he knew that a few people, if drunk enough, would surely tell you.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next up, the Christmas party and the precinct. I wonder if anyone will spill the beans about that diamond ring?_


	3. Part 3: Santa Baby

**Part Three**

_A/N: some cookies, a few detectives and a whole lot of alcohol._

* * *

><p><em><strong>X<strong>_

**Remy's Diner**

**Tuesday, December 20****th**

**5:23 pm**

_**X**_

"So, Holiday Party on Friday. Who's excited?" Munch asked, taking another bit of his burger.

"Why would we be excited? This thing is boring and stupid. I'm only going because Cragen pretty much threatens you with desk duty if you don't go." Olivia rolled her eyes, grabbing a fry from Elliot's plate.

"Drunken cops spilling secrets isn't your cup of tea?" Fin laughed.

"No, especially when it's you." Olivia eyed him. "You got so drunk last year that you told the entire room that you we're, how'd you put it, 'banging the hottest ADA on the circuit' and then preceded to tell everyone about Elliot and I'".

"Oh yah." Fin laughed.

"Yes, it was so hilarious." She rolled her eyes, the sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"Hey, we gotta get go. We promised the kids we'd make cookies tonight." Elliot said, looking at his watch.

"Oh yah." Olivia got out of the booth and Elliot followed. "See you two tomorrow." She walked towards the door.

"If you spill about you know what at this thing I will kill you." Elliot warned Fin before throwing a twenty on the table and following after Olivia.

Fin looked at Munch who just shrugged and continued eating.

_**X**_

**Stabler Residence**

**Tuesday, December 20****th**

**6:34pm**

_**X**_

"Lizzie, can you grab the sugar from the cabinet." Olivia said as she helped Eli pour the flour into a large bowl.

"Here you go." Lizzie handed her the container then went back to cutting out shapes with her brother.

"Where'd dad go? He was supposed to help us?" Maureen said from her chair, where she was mixing the dough for the gingerbread cookies.

"I think he's still on the phone."

"I thought you guys had the night off?" Dickie asked, while trying to sneak a piece of cookie dough.

"Drop it. And yah we do, but he could be catching and I just didn't know." Olivia turned and smiled at the kids.

"So have you decided on the location for the you know what?" Kathleen asked, pulling out a tray of chocolate chip from the oven."No, and I only have a couple more days to pick a place. What do you guys think?"

"Disney!" Eli yelled.

"My friends parents went to Key West a coupe months ago. They loved it." Maureen said.

"Hm, that sounds doable. Beach, sun, and warm weather." Olivia smiled.

"What about the beach?" Elliot asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

"Nothing. Where are you going?"

"Kathy needs my help with something for the kids." he said flatly.

"Why does she always do that." Dickie slouched in his chair.

"What?"

"Whenever Liv is here when we stay over she always makes you leave or says she needs us home or something stupid like that."

"I don't know, kid." Elliot walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead, "I'll be home soon."

"Okay, we'll be here." Olivia smiled.

No one spoke again till they head the front door close. "I don't think mom likes you." Kathleen looked up from the tray of cookies.

"I know but as long as you kids are okay with me and your dad being together that's all that matters to me."

"We are." Maureen smiled and they all went back to baking.

A couple hours later and it was only Olivia and little Eli left in the kitchen. Dickie and Lizzie had gone up to their rooms to get ready for bed and school the next day. While Kathleen and Maureen went back to their schools to finish packing for Christmas break.

Elliot walked back into the house pissed. Kathy had yet again tried to weasel her way into getting the kids for Christmas eve. They had a schedule, they shared thanksgiving, Elliot got Christmas eve and she got Christmas day. But every year since the divorce she tried to get the kids for both eve and day. Elliot hung up his coat and heard Eli laughing in the kitchen. He walked slowly and quietly towards the room and smiled

"Okay peanut, what color do you want the frosting for the stars to be?" Olivia asked, grabbing the box of food coloring out of the cabinet.

"Green."

"Green? Why not yellow?" Olivia laughed.

"I like green better."

"Okay, green it is." she squirted a drop into the mixture of confectionary sugar and water "Wanna mix it?"

"Yah!" Eli eagerly grabbed the spoon and started to mix.

"That's perfect, okay take this brush and dip it into the frosting then paint the stars."

"Okay." Eli did as she said, but not as neatly as she was.

Elliot leaned against the door frame, folding his arms over his chest. He loved these little moments. "Want any help?"

Olivia turned around "Hey."

"Daddy look I'm painting stars!" Eli looked over at his dad, his hands covered in frosting.

"I see that, good job buddy." Elliot laughed at his youngest kid.

"Okay buddy, time for bed." Olivia said, grabbing the brush from his hands.

"Okay." Eli yawned and waddled over to his dad. "Read me a story?"

"Sure, come on." Elliot smiled at Olivia then left the room.

Olivia finished up the cookies and started to clean the kitchen, the Stabler kids really knew how to make a mess. The fact that the had a flour fight didn't help much either. She didn't realize how much time had passed until Elliot came back into the kitchen.

"You really wiped him out." he laughed.

"Really? Cause he's like a ball of energy." Olivia laughed as she cleaned the counter.

"You've got some flour on your forehead." he brushed it away, smiling. "What the hell where you guys doing?"

"Flour fight. You can blame Dickie for that one. Threw it at Lizzie, who tried to throw it back only to hit Maureen and, well, you can guess the rest. It was fun though, to bad you missed it."

"Freaking Kathy."

"What happened?"

"Wants the kids for Christmas eve too."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what I told her. Then she told me I could just come there for the two days."

"We could."

"Yah, but I couldn't go with you. She said something along the lines of 'I miss being a family on Christmas. We should be a family again blah blah blah but you can't bring Olivia because she's the reason we're divorced."

"She wants you back." Olivia said quietly, looking down into the sink. She had this fear that Elliot would suddenly miss Kathy then up and leave her.

"Hey," he pulled her face to meet his. "There's a reason I divorced her."

"Yah, but-"

"No buts. Liv, I love you. I'm not going to leave you to go back to getting yelled at every five minutes."

"But she's-"

"What did I just say?" He gave her a look, causing her to smile a little. "I'm not going back. I've got you and I'm not about to give that up. Baby, I love you and only you. So stop worrying."

"Okay, I love you, too, you know." She smiled then kissed him.

"I do." He smiled, she rolled her eyes.

_**X**_

**Annual NYPD Holiday Party**

**Hilton Hotel, Banquet Hall**

**Friday, December 23****rd**

**6:54pm**

_**X**_

"Well, better food than last year." Fin said as he grabbed his beer and put his fork down.

"True, still bored." Olivia smiled, sipping her water.

"It'll be more entertaining when you all get drunk." Casey laughed. "At the rate Fin's going, he'll he spilling secrets in no time." She smiled at her date.

"Hey, I'm not drunk."

"Yet." Elliot rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and putting his arm around Olivia.

"Did you see they made Tucker dress up as Santa!" Alex chimes in, taking her seat next to Munch.

"Really? That's hilarious!" Olivia laughed. "Should really be the Grinch though."

"Right, has he said anything about you and Elliot?"

"No, but we,, or I should say, Elliot hasn't pissed IAB off in awhile. Which is actually surprising." Olivia laughed as Elliot just rolled his eyes.

By nine, the party was actually getting entertaining. Fin Munch Cragen and Elliot were at the table talking while Melinda and Alex were on the dance floor. Olivia was getting some fresh air with Casey.

"I have to tell you something, and since you're sober I know you won't tell anyone." Olivia looked up from her glass.

"You're pregnant." Casey said matter-of-factly.

"What? How'd you?"

"You haven't touched a drop of alcohol all night and that's unusual." Casey chuckled. "Plus, you looked a little off the other day at lunch."

"Damn you're good." Olivia laughed. "But, I haven't taken a test yet. I keep having this feeling that I'll take the test and it'll be negative and I really want to be pregnant. But then I'm even more terrified of telling him. What if it's positive?"

"What do you mean 'What if it's positive?' Liv, he'll be crazy happy."

"Case, you don't know that. He already has five. The house is pretty much a disaster area when they come. I mean, he loves them, obviously. But he gets all angry and annoyed. Adding another one to that mess. And it's not like we've talked about having kids together. We haven't even really talked about getting married. I told him once that I would do it in a heart beat, but that was a while ago. And-"

"Whoa, Benson calm down."

"Sorry."

"Look, I will keep my mouth shut as long as you want me to."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. "What am I gonna do?"

"Take a test, worst case it's negative and you don't have to mention it. But if it's positive then you tell him. Trust me, Liv, he'll be more than happy to have a kid with you."

"You don't know that."

"Please, we all see how much he loves you." Casey took a sip of her wine, the only glass she's had all evening. "Besides he's gonna propose on Christmas so….Oh Shit."

"What!"

"I…uh….Damn it. I wasn't supposed to say anything. Forget that I said that."

"Who else knows?"

"Everybody." Casey looks at Olivia, worried. "Don't shoot me, please."

"I need to go….over there." Olivia shot back the rest of her water and headed towards the ladies room, pacing by the table.

"Whoa, Liv. You okay, what's wrong." Elliot stops her.

"Uh, yah." Olivia smiles and quickly breaks free almost running to the bathroom.

"What was that?" Elliot looks at the table, they all shrug. "Casey?"

"She's just a little…uh….not feeling to hot, is all. She's fine really." She pats him on the back then looks at the table. "Alex, Melinda, can you come with me for a minute."

They get up and follow Casey into the bathroom.

"Liv? You okay?" Casey asks, uneasy.

"Yah." Olivia comes out of a stall and walks over to the sink. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts off day?" She looks at her friends.

"You're pregnant!" Melinda and Alex yell.

"And I may have accidentally told her that Elliot is going to propose."

"CASEY!" they both yell again.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just slipped out! She was rambling on about how nervous she was that he wasn't gonna be excited about her being pregnant and it just slipped. I swear." Casey puts her hands up in defense.

"You are unbelievable, Novak." Alex shakes her head.

"Olivia, you okay?" Melinda asks, putting a hand on the detectives shoulder.

"Yah, I'm fine. Did you know? When I asked you last week, about him being all weird. Did you know?"

"Yah. He asked my opinion on the ring." Melinda nods. "I was supposed to be a surprise." She glares at Casey.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, no. It's fine really." Olivia stands up straight, and fixes her dress. Then it hits her. "He's gonna propose." She can't stop the smile that's appearing on her face.

"So, you are okay right?" Casey looks over.

"Yes. Other than the constant nausea, I am…he's gonna propose."

"We know." Melinda laughs. "You have to act surprised when he asks you. He's so excited, he thinks that you was finally able to get one over you."

"I'm the master at acting surprised." Olivia smiles again.

"Are you gonna tell him? About the baby?" Alex asks.

"I Haven't even taken a test yet." Olivia states, feeling the nausea come around again.

"The hotel store should have some." Melinda rubs her back. "One of you," She points at the ADA's. "Go get one."

"Yah, okay." Casey says as she walks towards the door.

"No, wait. I'll go." Alex stops her, "You might see Elliot and blurt it out." Alex shakes her head and leaves.

A couple minutes later and Alex was on her way back to the bathroom.

"Have you seen Liv? I'm worried about her." Elliot pulled Alex over, when she was mere feet from the bathroom.

"Uh, yah, but don't worry Elliot she's fine. Just…uh, go enjoy the party!" Alex smiles and runs to the bathroom. "Okay, we gotta make this quick because he's staring to worry about you. And we all know how he gets when Elliot's in 'protect Liv' mode." Alex laughs opening the box and handing the test to Olivia.

"I can't do this" Olivia shakes her head.

"Yes you can, we're all right here to support you." Melinda said, pushing Olivia into a stall.

She came out, holding the test and looking extremely nervous. "How long?"

"Two minutes." Melinda says reassuringly.

"I am really sorry about that whole engagement thing." Casey says, from the chair by the door.

"Please, Casey, it's not a big deal. I'm not mad." Olivia smiles. Then they all freeze when they here a knock on the door.

"Uh, you guys okay in there?" Elliot asks from behind the door.

"Yah, girl talk. Go away." Casey yells back.

"Casey!" Alex scorns.

"What?"

"Oh, my god." Olivia whispers as she looks down at the test.

"Do you two ever stop arguing." Melinda shakes her head.

"Are you sure, she's okay?" Elliot asks again.

"Yes!" Melinda, Casey, and Alex all yell.

"Stabler go back to the party we'll be out in a minute." Alex warns.

"Guys." Olivia looks up at them, but they're not listening.

"I just want to make sure she's okay." Elliot says louder.

"Dude, relax she's in good hands." Casey tells him.

"Guys." Olivia says again. She attempts to wake over to them, but it's not use. She's to dizzy and weak. The stress of the case, lack of sleep, lack of a proper diet and morning sickness all getting to her. "Melinda."

"What?" Melinda turns around and sees Olivia pass out. "Oh, my god! Olivia!" She runs over. "Call a bus!"

"What! Bus!" Elliot doesn't care, he pushes the door open and runs in.

_**X**_

**Mercy Hospital **

**Friday, December 23****rd**

**11:32pm**

_**X**_

The party had moved to the hospital, well Special Victim's Unit had. Elliot, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, Melinda and Alex all sat in chairs waiting for the doctor to come out.

"What they hell were you guys doing in there?" Elliot looks over at the women.

"Nothing, just talking." Alex defends herself her friends.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" The doctor calls. "That's us!" Elliot gets up as the doctor walks over.

"She'll be fine. Just a little dehydrated and over worked. And the baby is fine."

"Baby?" Elliot looks like he's just seen a ghost. He turns around and looks at the women again. "Baby?"

"Yah, congrats." Casey smiles nervously, then hides behind Fin.

"Sir," The doctors talks over the group.

"What!" Elliot turns around. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"You can take Miss Benson home. She just needs to rest and make sure she takes care of herself."

"Yah, of course." Elliot smiles and shakes the doctors hand. "Thank you."

"It's my job. She'll be out in a minute."

"As of right now, she's on desk duty til the doctor says otherwise." Cragen speaks up. "But that does not mean you two," he looks at Munch and Fin "Can throw your paperwork on her, got it!"

"Yes, sir." They respond together.

"Thanks, Cap."

"Not a problem." Cragen smiles, "Here she comes."

"Hey." Olivia looks at the group then at Elliot. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just so nervous and I didn't even know if I really was pregnant but I am and I'm really sorry if you don't want anymore kids I know we never talked about it but-" She's cut off by his lips on hers.

"Baby, why would you think I wouldn't be happy?"

"Cause you already have five kids and they're a handful and…." she sighs. "Are you happy about this?"

"Are you kidding! Liv I'm thrilled!" Elliot pulls her in and hug her tightly.

"Told you!" Casey yells, still hiding behind Fin.

"Come on, let's go home." Elliot kisses her again.

"We should all go home." Cragen tells the group. "I will see you all on Tuesday." He smiles and heads for the exit. "Oh and Olivia,"

"Desk Duty?"

"Until the doctor says otherwise." He smiles and walks away.

"Come on," Elliot helps Olivia into her coat. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiles and they head to the car.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, this was longer than I wanted it to be lol Once i got going i couldn't stop lol the ideas just kept on rolling lol Well, next part is the last one and it's all about Christmas Day :D So, don't forget to review this chapter and I'll see you all soon ~ Sara_


	4. Part 4: Merry Christmas, Darling

**Part Four**

_A/N: Present time!_

_A/N 2: For the sake of this…and I've came to realize I didn't mention this before lol Eli is about 5 _

* * *

><p><em><strong>X<strong>_

**Food Mart**

**Saturday, December 24****th**

**8:32am**

_**X**_

"Will you walk faster." Olivia looked over her shoulder to the very sleepy man behind her.

"It's too early for this crap." Elliot replied, sipping his coffee.

"You didn't have to come. I just needed to grab a few things."

"Well, the doctor said to take it easy and not to stress out. So I'm trying to help you not stress out. Plus you shouldn't do any heavy lifting."

"Heavy lifting! Elliot, I'm at the store to pick up a turkey gravy, cranberries, and a gallon of milk for our-your son." she shook her head, grabbing the can off the shelf.

"Milk is heavy. And he's your son too." Elliot smiled.

"You're not helping."

"You need to relax, it's just dinner." Elliot said, scrambling after her.

"Yah. With our friends and your kids."

"Exactly, it's just dinner." Elliot laughed. "Oh hey look who it is."

"Oh hey guys!" Kathy smiled, pushing the cart with Eli sitting inside. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Olivia smiled, handing Elliot the basket and picking up Eli. "Hi, peanut."

"Hi, Livvy!" Eli kissed her cheek. "Santa's coming tonight!"

"I know!" Olivia laughed.

"Hey, Hey. That is definitely heavy lifting." Elliot yelled, placing the basket on the ground and grabbing Eli.

"You need to stop, the baby isn't even a baby yet, she's still a blob."

"He." Elliot corrected her.

"It's a girl." Olivia spat back, picking up the basket.

"You're pregnant?" Kathy asked.

"Yah, we found out last night." Elliot smiled.

"That's wonderful, congratulations."

"Dad!" Eli spoke up, "Can we go now?"

"You know what," Olivia began to speak before Elliot could, "Why don't you and Daddy go next store to the toy store and wait for me to finish."

"You sure?" Elliot asked.

"Yah. I'll almost done." She smiled as the walked away and out the door. "Kathy, Can you do me a huge favor?"

_**X**_

**Stabler Residence**

**Saturday, December 24****th**

**7:32 pm**

_**X**_

They were all huddled together on the couch watching obnoxious Christmas movies.

"Are we gonna open presents? Cause we'll have to leave soon." Maureen said, looking at the clock.

"Actually, why don't we wait til the morning." Olivia said with a sly smile on her face.

"We won't be here in the morning." Dickie said, pausing the movie.

"No, you will be." Olivia smiles, getting up to make more popcorn.

"Wait? What?" they all say and follow her into the kitchen.

"I talked to your mom and she's coming over tomorrow morning at 11 to help make Christmas dinner."

"What?" Elliot asked.

"The kids are spending Christmas Day here, with Kathy and everyone else we invited over." Olivia smile grows wider when she sees all the happy faces "Merry Christmas, Guys." She laughs as the all run over and hug her.

**X**

**Stabler Residence**

**Sunday, December 25****th**

**7:23 am**

**X**

Eli rose up from under his sheets, holding his stuffed animal. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his older brother. Then suddenly, he realized what day it was. He quickly stumbled out of his bed and ran into the living room. His eyes grew wide when he saw all the presents under the tree wrapped in the paper he had left out for Santa's elves to get. He ran back up the stairs and to his parents room. He slowly turned the doorknob, careful not the drop the dog in his arms. He opened the door to see his parents asleep. He smiled and walked over the his dad.

"Daddy, wake up." Eli said, shaking his dad's arm.

"Eli?" Elliot opened one eye to see his eager son. "What happened?"

"Santa came!"

"What time is it?" Elliot reached for his watch on the night stand. "Eli is too early, go back to bed."

"But daddy!" He whined then climbed onto the bed, essentially waking Olivia up.

"Eli? What's wrong honey?" Olivia said, moving over to make room for the child.

"Nothing." He said, sitting in between the two. "Santa came!"

Olivia let out a small chuckle. "Tell you what, if you can get your brothers and sisters up then we will go open presents. But if you can't then you have to wait until the clock says 8:30 to open presents. Okay?"

"Okay." he waddles off the bed and ventures off the wake his siblings.

"You're amazing, you know that." Elliot laughed.

"So I've been told." Olivia says, cuddling into Elliot. She smiles, remembering what awaits her downstairs in a tiny black box.

"I really hope he can't wait them up." Elliot says, playing with a strand of her hair.

"He's persistent, he'll get them up." Olivia laughs. "He gets that from you."

Elliot laughs and they lay in silence for a few moments. "Thank you." He says.

"For what?"

"Everything. For convincing Kathy to come here and letting me spend Christmas day with them. And for giving me another son."

"Daughter."

"Son."

"We're not doing this." Olivia laughs, then hears the door open.

"Livvy!" Eli yells and runs over to her side of the bed.

"What peanut?" Olivia sits up and pulls him up.

"Hey, no heavy lifting." Elliot says, reaching for his t-shirt at the end of the bed,

"Will you drop that!" Olivia shakes her head then turns her attention back to the 5 year old. "Did you wake them up?"

"Yes! Can we open presents now?"

"Yah, honey, we'll open presents now." Olivia laughs as she watches him jump off the bed and race downstairs.

Ten minutes later, they are all in the living room dressed in pajamas and waiting for their father to get his coffee.

"Okay, I'm some what awake now." Elliot says, as he sits on the couch next to Olivia. "Have at it." He and Olivia smile and watch the kids open their gifts. It takes about twenty minutes for them to get through all the presents from god ole Santa and Mrs. Claus.

"Time for us to give you guys your presents." Maureen says as she and her siblings grab the packages in the back. "We all chipped in and got you guys three thing. One for each of you from all of us and one for the both of you." she adds as Dickie and Lizzie hand them two small packages.

"You first." Olivia says.

Elliot smiles at her then tears off the paper. "Guys, this is great!" Elliot said, pulling the watch out of the box.

"It's engraved." Kathleen adds.

Elliot turns it over and sees the inscription. He reads it once before reading it aloud. "To our hero, our best friend, and the greatest dad we could ask for" Elliot smiles and looks at his kids with tears in his eyes. "The best kids I could ask for. I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." They all respond, running over to hug him.

"Okay, Liv, you're turn." Lizzie says.

"But you can't cry, okay?" Dickie adds.

"I can't promise anything." Olivia laughs opening the box. She gasps when she sees the bracelet in the box.

"Do you like it?" Kathleen asks. "I love it." Olivia responds through teary eyes. She pulls the Pandora out of the box and runs a finger over the charms.

"They all mean something." Maureen says. "The heart is because we love you. The four beads with gems it are our birthstones. And then there's the obvious 'Greatest Step mom' charm. And there's still room so we can give you more charms and when the baby comes we can give you a bead with her birthstone."

"Why does everyone think it's gonna be a girl." Elliot says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Because we all know it's going be a girl." Lizzie smiles.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." Olivia says, clasping the bracelet to her wrist.

"Your welcome," Dickie says with a proud smile as he and the others hug her. "Okay, we know you two got each other gifts. So, exchange away."

Olivia smiles and looks at Elliot. "Me first or do you wanna go?"

"No, Liv, you should definitely go first!" Maureen says.

"Okay." Olivia walks over to the tree and grabs the box. She walks over and sits back down. "Only open the envelope for right now and later you can see the rest of it." she says and hand him the present.

Elliot nods and unwraps the gift, He lifts open the box and sees the white envelope sitting on top of red tissue paper that is clearly hiding something. He grabs the envelope and tears open the top, pulling out it's contents. "What's this?"

"My present to you." Olivia laughs. "You are not one to take a vacation unless forced too. And everyone knows you are in desperate need of some time outside of the city." She watches as he pulls out the two plane tickets and looks at her. "Two weeks on the beautiful island of Bonaire in the Caribbean. Just you and me."

"This is…wow. Thank you." Elliot kissed her quick.

"Wait til you see what else I have planned." Olivia whispers as she pull away.

"You're evil."

"So I've been told." Olivia says with a smirk. "Okay, Stabler, I'd like to see you try and top that."

"When did this become a competition?" He asks, walking over the Maureen and grabbing the box she's been hiding for him. Because they all knew that if Elliot kept it hidden, Olivia would find it.

"Now you really have to promise not to cry." Dickie says, distracting her.

Olivia looks over at him, trying to act as surprised and unknowing as possible. "Why would I cry? And I told you, I can't promise anything." She smiles then turns to see Elliot down on one knee holding a black box with the most gorgeous diamond ring she's ever seen. "Oh, my god." Her hands shoot to her mouth.

"I said a long time ago that we are partners for better or worse. I can't imagine my life without you. You are my best friend and the woman who has my heart. Liv, be my partner for life and marry me." He says it like a statement, an order. But she doesn't mind because it's so him.

"Yes. A million times yes." She smiles, tears in her eyes as he places the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." he kisses her, quickly but passionately.

"We love you guys too!" The kids speak up, running over to the them and crashing into the happy couple.

"Merry Christmas." Olivia laughs.

"Merry Christmas, Liv."

* * *

><p><em>AN: And they lived Happily Ever After :D Merry Christmas Everyone! Thank you for all the support and Love :D ~Sara_


End file.
